


Virgil Can't Sleep

by sanchothevirgo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchothevirgo/pseuds/sanchothevirgo
Summary: Just tired ramblings as Virgil cannot, for the life of him, fall asleep.





	Virgil Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The people of tumblr seemed to like this one, for some reason, so here ya go, kiddos.

Virgil found himself laying in bed at 1am. The idea of sleep seemed so foreign to him. He had tried everything. He tossed and turned for a while. He scrolled through Tumblr for a while– all of his mutuals were asleep. He even went as far as logging into his old Wattpad account to see what was going on there. Nothing.

He considered going and bugging the other sides, but they were all already peacefully asleep. Not to mention they all had to be up in four hours.

It would probably be fine. He had survived on less sleep other times. He wasn’t particularly anxious. He just… couldn’t seem to get into a comfortable enough position to even drift asleep for a second. He even attempted flopping around on his bed like a fish out of water. Currently, he was laying with his head at the foot of his bed, using his blanket as a pillow, with his feet propped up on an old recliner pillow at the head of his bed. He one blanket carelessly tossed over the middle of his body. From below his chest to midway down his thigh. He had his laptop up against his legs, sort of standing on his stomach. He could feel himself growing more and more tired as he typed lazily into a google doc.

His eyes slowly, slowly drifting closed. But even as his eyelids gave in, his body would not. His fingers kept typing from muscle memory, his mind still an active volcano, spewing words out. He considered going onto Ao3 and reading some painful slow burn. But he doubted that would actually help him sleep.

The clock on his wall struck 1:23. A swell time. 123. Perfect numerical order. He would never admit it out loud, especially not in front of Logan, but Virgil could always admire when the time did a superb little math thing. Like 2:24. 2+2=4. Or 6:33. 6/3=3. Funky little math things.

Yes, that is where his mind was wondering. There was no inspiration for actual knowledgeable words.

And in the past 20 or so minutes, the position he was laying in quickly changed from comfortable to knives stabbing into his body, tearing him apart in thousands of small cuts. And so, he sat up, wishing more than anything to be swallowed whole by the void. No void in particular. Just… the void.

He ran his small hands over his tired face, and reopened his tumblr. There was a meme on his dash. You know the one. With that guy from Despicable Me, and he has this little presentation set up, but in the fourth panel, he realizes that the latest powerpoint didn’t make any sense to what he was trying to contribute to the world.

And then he checked the three little chats he had opened on the bottom right of his screen. Not one of them had responded. Not one of them even had a little green dot next to their profile pictures, indicating that they were online.

Another ten minutes passed. 1:33. There was no little funky math in that time. But in one minute, it would be 1:34. 1+3=4. Time. It was funny like that.

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the Sanders House were Virgil’s type type typing on his laptop, a song by Daughtry playing on Pandora from his charging phone, and the soft snoring coming from Patton and Logan’s room.

Part of him considered just climbing in between the couple and sleeping there, like a child. But he was no longer a child. Such things were not acceptable anymore. Yes, he was growing. He was committing adultery. 

He reloaded his tumblr page. Nothing. Still the Despicable Meme. So, he checked for spelling typos in his document. There was like five words he’d spelt wrong, like the dumb thot he was. But they were hard words to spell!

1:38. How Far I’ll Go from the Moana Soundtrack came on his pandora. Edgy.

Reloaded the Tumblr page again. There was three images of Katie McGrath with red lipstick on. He tagged it, ‘yaas queen’, and then hit reblog.

1:40. He lowered his head in defeat. Sleep. That fucking bastard. Nowhere to be seen. His doc was over 700 words of pure bullshit. Just some fanfiction where he put a character into his place of sleeplessness.

He moved his stuffed bear onto his lap. That wasn’t relevant to anything, but he did it. Little brown bear he’d had since he was a baby.

At this point, he was almost willing to try anything. Homework. Drugs. Yeeting himself into the Abyss™. And it was then that he realized… fucking sitting up was not uncomfortable as shit, 1:45. That funky little time. He moved to lean against the recliner pillow and sighed at the relief it provided his back. He slid down, slowly, into a half sitting, half lying position. Which did nothing for the needles stabbing him in the back. He sat back up, leaning against the pillow. Better. Send Me On My Way by Rusted Root came on his pandora. You know the one. From Matilda, the movie.

His neck hurt. His back hurt. He, however, did not have period cramps like the chick writing this does. No. He was a male. So, all his pain was not period related. 905 words.

Virgil pitied anyone who stuck around long enough to read every miserable word he was typing. He heard Logan shuffling around on his bed in the next room. He tried to type slower, quieter, as to not disturb him.

1:50. It was at that moment that Virgil decided to get to 1,000 words before giving up on his very bad, very shitty fanfic. Then he would upload it to Tumblr and let those poor fools read this entire shitty piece of work and laugh, maniacally as they epically waste their time. He just had to spell check one more time because he was feeling self conscious.

Yea, that time there were simple words spelled like an uneducated monkey was trying to write his fanfic for him. He blamed that on the sleep deprivation.

Virgil swiped his hair out of his face and quickly uploaded his fanfic to Tumblr for you poor saps to read. Then he curled up in his bed with his bear, pulling his blankets up over his shoulders and slowly… slowly drift to sleep…. Goodnight.

But then You’re Welcome from the Moana Soundtrack came onto his Pandora. Edgy. Perfect song to fall asleep to and give him nightmares.

Posted at 1:58.


End file.
